Promesse d'éternité
by marion86
Summary: Lily ne se remet pas de la mort de son père qui a eu lieu récemment. Alors qu'elle se remémore son père, quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour elle arrive...James... Ok résumé nul, venez plutôt lire. One-shot courte.


Une toute petite one-shot, ma première.

Ce que vous devez savoir avant de la lire :

Le père de Lily est décédé il y a peut de temps. Afin de lui changer les idées et qu'elle ne reste pas avec sa « chère sœur », les amis de Lily l'ont amenés avec eux au bord de la mer.

Bonne lecture !

Les premières lueurs transperçaient les nuages. L'aube peu à peu reprenait ses droit sur la nuit. La lumière réchauffait les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur les rochers. Du haut de la falaise, la vue de l'aurore la chamboulait. L'odeur de la mer faisaient revenir les souvenirs. Si merveilleux mais tellement, douloureux. La traditionnelle balade du matin, alors que le reste des habitants de la maison dorment encore. Un moment privilégié, entre un père et sa fille. Un moment qui n'arrivera plus jamais. A cette pensée, les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes. Les bras croisés, elle pris le petit chemin qui descendait le long de la falaise et qui la menait à la plage.

Les pieds nus, dans l'eau elle observait l'horizon. Sa jupe virevoltait en rythme avec sa longue chevelure rousse au grès du vent. Son cœur se serrait. La mélancolie l'envahissait. Il n'y aurait plus de pique-nique. Plus de concours de pêche. Plus de jeux sur cette plage. Plus avec lui.  
Les larmes reprenait ses droits sur ses yeux.

-Lily ?

Elle essuya fébrilement ses yeux avec ses mains. Elle respira un bon coup et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-James. Que fais tu là ?  
-Je t'ai vu depuis ma fenêtre. Pourquoi t'es tu levée si tôt ? lui demanda t'il en s'approchant.  
-J'avais envie de voir le lever du soleil, dit-elle en souriant.

Il soupira.

-Lily. Je le vois bien tu sais, que tu me ment. Tu n'as pas dormis ?  
-James. Tu me surveilles maintenant ?  
-Non, mais je m'inquiètes. Tu te lèves à l'aube et te couches très tard. Tu ne manges presque pas. Tu passes tes journées, seule à marcher le long de la plage.  
-Et alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Que vas faire le grand JAMES POTTER ? Tu vas me forcer à manger, alors que je n'ai pas fin ? Tu vas me donner une potion pour m'obliger à dormir ? Tu..  
-Lily ! Arrêtes ! Je sais ce que tu vis. J'ai été à ta place. Je veux juste t'aider Lily.

Elle replongea son regard sur l'horizon. Peut être que si elle fixait très longtemps l'horizon, quand elle rentrerai chez elle, peut être qu'il serait là. Elle ferma un instant les yeux . Non c'était idiot. Rien, aucune potion, aucune incantation. Rien ne pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie.

-Il me manque tellement.

Il était maintenant juste derrière elle.

-Lily.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas être triste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer. On a vécus tellement de bons moment tout les deux. On était si proches. Quand…des tremblement se faisait entendre dans sa voix…elle repris une inspiration. Quand Pétunia n'a plus du tout voulue me voir, quand elle me traitait de monstre. Il était là. Ma mère, dieu sais que je l'aime, n'a malgré tout jamais étais proche de moi. Il m'a offert un soutient, le seul que j'ai jamais eu. Avec lui, je ne me suis jamais sentie différente. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Oh. James. Que vais-je faire sans lui ?

Les yeux de James s'embuaient. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Son cœur se serré. Elle avait mal, alors il souffrait. Il fit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, ce qui n'était pour lui que la seule solution, mais il aurait tant aimé que ça soit dans d'autres conditions. Il fit ce que son cœur lui dictait. Il ouvrit ses bras. Lily s'y enfouit, alors qu'il la serait contre lui, elle laissait libre cours à son chagrin. Son visage était calé dans l'épaule de James. Son odeur l'apaisait. Peu à peu les larmes se tarirent. Il humait ses cheveux. De la vanille. Elle sentait bon la vanille, comme le parfum qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Ainsi elle l'avait gardé.

Elle se détacha un peu de lui. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans l'éclat d'émeraude. Sans le savoir leur cœur battaient la chamade. Le temps s'emblait se suspendre. Les douleurs commençaient à s'effacer. Sans se quitter des yeux, leur visages se rapprochaient. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Délicatement il franchit la dernière barrière. Elle avait un goût salé, à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versée. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient laisser s'exprimer leur âmes. Tout leur amour passaient. Leurs lèvres parlaient pour eux. Lentement James se sépara d'elle.

-Je t'Aime.  
-Je t'Aime.

Ils avaient parlés en même. Un dernier sourire. Encore un long et tendre baisé, qui scellait une promesse d'avenir. Elle en était sûre. Ils s'aimaient. Elle venait de trouver un nouveau soutient, infaillible. Un soutient, ils le savaient tout les deux, qui durerait toute l'éternité.


End file.
